An open invitation
by lunabelle80
Summary: Sherlock ist invited by the Watsons. Is there an ulterior Motive? I promise a happy ending. This is not only my first fanfiction, but also the first time I wrote something in English, so be kind. The guys belong to ACD, Mark Gatiss and Stephen Moffat.


Sherlock looked down in that adorable scrunched up face. He loved the Watsons, he really did, but the little one in his arms was probably his favourite. Elizabeth Marianna Watson was a very intelligent child, and he would teach her all the things he knows about chemistry and the world. She would be interested because she wasn't boring, not a little bit. None of the Watsons are boring, or which parents in their right minds would chose him for a godparent. The Watsons did. Not only did they do this, it amazed him that they invited him over to their house quite often. He was also allowed to steal John away for some time to go on cases with him.

He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had been prepared to content himself with a call now and then and a Christmas card every year. I mean who was he kidding, nobody wanted to be near him voluntarily. Well nobody, but John Watson, his only friend. But then he nearly killed him, by killing himself, and all was lost. In his two year absence, Sherlock discovered that the feelings he had for his Doctor where possibly much more than what you should feel for a friend. This feelings had to be buried deep, because John was decidedly not gay. The other feelings, the feeling that John was not only his friend but his family got buried, when he came back and found out that John was in the process of having his own family.

Then against all odds, he was sitting here, in the warm afternoon sun on a garden chair in the Watsons backyard. After feeding little Lizzie her bottle, he held a very sleepy baby in his arms, one tiny hand clutching his finger. He couldn't still believe it, that Mary and John would trust him with their most precious little daughter. He looked up at John who was standing on the lawn to light up the barbecue. He looked back over his shoulder, and smiled at the sight of him holding his daughter, and being so obviously enamoured with her. Oh shit, that smile shot a wave of arousal through him. He must not let his damned sex drive ruin this for him. Sex was easy to get, contrary to common belief he wasn't a virgin, but this feeling of belonging he could only get here. As the touch of Marys hand on his shoulders, he started to panic. She would know, what he thought about her husband, she would take Lizzie from him and boot him out.

He didn't dare to look at her. She whispered: "You want him, don't you?" "Yes" He couldn't lie to her. Her voice wasn't angry at all, when she lift up his chin to look at him with a sincere smile and told him: "Then take him. We aren't really vanilla after all and I know he is dreaming of you using him, in a sexual way. I put Lizzie in her bed and bring a few supplies down here." Sherlocks head was spinning, did he just hear this correctly? A nasty nagging little voice in the back of his mind whispered to him: "At least you know now why they have been so friendly towards you. They want to spice up their sex live." No, shaking his head, John would never just use him in this way. All thoughts quieted down instantly, when Mary stands up with Lizzie in her arms, and tells John "Strip!"

John is whipping around and looking at him enquiringly. It's quite obvious that he wants this, but is unsure if Sherlock wants this, too. A short nod of Sherlock gives him the answer he needed. It's good that the only neighbours who could see in the Watsons backyard are currently on holiday, because John takes all his clothes of right there, his eyes never leaving Sherlocks. He lets his eyes roam over Johns body. He never thought that he would be allowed to do so, ever. There he was standing, naked, in his own backyard. The sun shining on his tanned torso and his little brown nipples and his strong thighs. His doctor has a compact build, his stomach has gone a little soft. He is standing there letting Sherlock fulfil his curiosity, his nice cock already half hard under Sherlocks intense stare.

God, Sherlock knew exactly what he would do to John, had deduced his doctors fantasies in mere seconds. "Present yourself properly John. I want you standing at the stone wall there. Backside to me, hands on the wall above your head." He growled in a low voice. While John went to the wall, Mary came back on the terrace, in her hands everything he needed. Oh she was really good, no wonder John married her. She put everything in his hand, kissed him lightly on the mouth, and after an appreciative glance at Johns backside, let herself fall back in a garden chair to watch. Sherlock approached John slowly. When he was near enough he laid one hand on his hip and pressed himself into John. Sherlock kissed his neck and then spoke softly in his ear. "I know you better, than you know yourself. I'm going to take you apart. You have both dominant and submissive tendencies. But with me, it's very clear what you want. You want to service me, you want to be humiliated by me and you have an oral fixation." At this words he could feel the body under him shudder. "Tell, me that I'm right" When no answer came, Sherlock grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, hissing: "Answer me". After a small whimper John pressed out. " Yes, Sherlock use me, I so much want to please you". Sherlock let go of his hair, and curled his large hand over Johns fully erect cock. "I, know exactly how to fulfil your fantasies, but in order to do so, I have to come and you are not allowed to. To make it easier for you, Mary fetched me this." With that Sherlock fastened a cock ring over Johns already so sensitive bits. Johns breath was going fast. "Spread your legs for me John! Ah, like that. Look at you so wanton and eager to be touched" Sherlock started to knead this nice arse cheeks, bevor spreading them wide and looking at the exposed hole. John moaned and his thighs trembled, he was clearly enjoying this. Sherlock let one lubed finger flutter over Johns hole, and rubbing lightly up and down. "This is not the first time, isn't it. You had your dirty little hole filled up numerous times in the army. You loved it, when they put your finger in you like I'm doing it now, slowly fucking you with it." John was panting, equally aroused by the three fingers that Sherlock had in him by now and by the dirty words that he had never expected from Sherlock. Oh he wanted to come so badly already, but Sherlock told him this was only the beginning. Sherlock pulled his fingers out of John, and pressed the head of his lubed cock at his opening. "John, don't worry I get regularly tested and I'm clean" He pressed out between clenched teeth, before he watched the thick head of his cock enter Johns body. Slowly he pressed inside John until his entire length was in the other mans body. After a few moments for John to get used to this, he started thrusting slowly. John was panting, he was so full, with every thrust Sherlock was hitting his prostate. Sherlock got faster, he fucked him harder against the wall, and with a very loud cry he came hard in him. Sherlock curled around Johns body to get his breath back, than pulled out carefully and stepped back from him. John already missed his presence inside and around him. Sherlock turned him around and kissed him on his sweaty forehead.

"Go and fetch me one of the cushions of the couch and get a wet flannel to clean me up. You are not allowed to clean yourself. I want you to feel my come dripping out of your filthy little hole. "

When John returned Sherlock was sitting naked in one of his garden chairs and talking animatedly with Mary. " John come here, the cushion is for your knees, because I want you to kneel between my legs for quite some time. First of all clean me with the flannel and be tender." That was quite a sight: John kneeling between his legs, cleaning him, his hard cock was standing proud in front of him and leaking a little despite the cock ring.

"So John we now have to wait for approximately 14 minutes, for my cock to not be so oversensitive, anymore. I have to tell you that I masturbated two times before I came here, and with the last orgasm I won't be able to get hard anytime soon. You've always had an oral fixation and an urge to please. You will service me with your tongue and your mouth. It will feel nice, but I won't be able get hard, and that adds the right amount of humiliation to this game, don't you think?" Johns pupils were almost black with lust and wonder. He only managed a nod.

After 15 minutes of small talk with Mary, Sherlock looked down at John: "OK John, I want to see your tongue. You are going to caress me with that little pink tongue of yours. You are going to lap and lick at me like a little kitten." John eyed the flaccid cock in front of him, nestled in a nest of very dark hair. He could smell a faint trace of semen on him. He poked his tongue out touched with the tip of it the soft penis in front of him. Oh my god, that was so good, eagerly he let his tongue flutter around the cock, licking underneath it and lapping at the soft flesh. After watching the pink tongue licking at him for a few minutes. Sherlock growled: "Don't forget my balls". John pushed his tongue out and licked at them like a little kitten. Sherlock grabbed his hair and pulled him a bit up. " Now open your mouth wide! As you can see you can lick like you want and I'm not getting hard. Try harder! I'm going to lay my cock on your tongue and you better be good at caressing it inside your mouth." John opened up wide and Sherlock put his soft cock inside. Oh, this was a lovely feeling, his lips closed around the soft cock. He could swirl his tongue around the flaccid role. And tentatively he started suckling on the soft flesh. Oh this was derogating, suckling on a flaccid cock, and he loved every second of it, his own cock was so hard it was painful, but he could do this for hours. "John, kneel up!" His John was deep inside his head, he could see how long it took for him to process the command. "Open your mouth" Sherlock pressed down his tongue with two fingers. John was drooling a bit. "You would let me do everything with you, wouldn't you?" A short nod of John followed. "You wanted to kiss me before, but I don't think you have earned that right yet." Sherlock leaned in and licked at Johns lips, which where held open by his fingers pressing down Johns tongue. "No, I think not, but I let you suckle on my tongue, you should be thankful that I allow you that!" Sherlock poked his tongue out. And John leaned tentatively forwards, closing his lips around it, and suckling softly. Oh my god, he tasted good, and yes Sherlock was right as always. He would suckle at everything, Sherlock would let him. Sherlock drew back, looked at him for a long time and said in a gentle tone: "Come up here, John." He placed John sideways in his lap and hold him nearly as he had hold his daughter before. "John I'm going to unfasten your cock ring, I want you to concentrate on not coming instantly." After a curt nod of John, Sherlock freed his cock. He cradled Johns head in his hand and pushed him to his left nipple. John poked it with the little pink tip of his tongue and then latched at it, und suckled softly on it. Sherlock let him do this for quite a while, only lightly caressing the soft exposed belly of his doctor with his fingers. Than he cradled John closer to himself and curled his big hand over the straining cock of his doctor, and wanked him slowly. He needed not more than five pulls and his doctor was coming violently. John pressed his face in the crock of Sherlocks neck, and bathed in the afterglow and the nice feeling to be cuddled by Sherlock.

At a soft cry Sherlock looked up. Mary had masturbated beside them, and her orgasm had hit her only a minute after Johns. Sherlock sobered suddenly. Had he destroyed just everything he saw as his family. At sex he was good, emotions he didn't understand. They probably wouldn't invite him anymore, now they got what they wanted from him. As careful as possible he stood up with John in his arms, and put him down on one of the other garden chairs. He looked around and started to get dressed again. He said with a low and unsteady voice. "I'd really like to be allowed to see Lizzie now and then again. I do love her" With that said he turned around to leave.

John was the first to react, jumping up and stopping Sherlock by a hand on his shoulder. "Sherlock what the fuck was this speech, about" This was angry John. '"I thought with your fantasies fulfilled there would be no need for you to put up with me, anymore", answered Sherlock with a hanging head. Why do they have to prolong his shameful retreat. "Oh Sherlock for a genius, you are a bloody idiot sometimes! Anybody but you would see, that we not only like you but love you. With we, I mean both Mary and me and of course little Lizzie, too. We have talked about it, and we know that we want you with us. But we know you, we know how you love Baker Street and your Experiments and your need for solitude now and then. We want you to know that you already are in our hearts, you are also welcome in our home and in our bed anytime, and not only for sex. Is that going in that thick head of yours?" Sherlock looked at them with wonder in his eyes. "Am I welcome right now?" "Of course" Mary took his hand. "Let's have a look at Lizzie and see if everything is fine at the nursery, I think John wants to jump in the shower, and then we are going to take a nap."

Sherlock couldn't believe it. He was laying in Johns bed. Mary was curled around his back, an arm thrown over his hip and already sleeping. John came back from the shower, sliding under the duvet and scooting close to him. He came very close, and kisses him softly on the lips. "We really do love you". Sherlock closed his eyes. He felt loved.


End file.
